


Silver Eyes

by CurlyFriestheWritingFry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slow Burn, crack ship, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyFriestheWritingFry/pseuds/CurlyFriestheWritingFry
Summary: Where Ruby Rose unlocks her silver eye powers during the security breach during season two. Ozpin tutors Ruby, teaching her how to use and control her new powers. But as the tutoring continues, feelings grow deeper than the normal bond of teacher and student.





	1. The Breach of Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings fellow humans! While this is not my first work, it is my first work on this site, so I’d love if you could comment on how I can improve. Other than that, just enjoy the story!

The clatters and clangs and booms of a battle raged around her as Ruby, separated from her team, continued to fight the Grimm. How it had come to this, she didn’t know. Well, she did, but it still was jarring. One moment she was on her field mission with her team, the next she was fighting Grimm, trying to keep them from overrunning the city. 

“Ruby! Behind you!” Someone yelled, and she turned around just in time to cut through a Beowulf that was pouncing on her. Ruby just wanted the battle to end, the excitement of the fight long since gone, slowly turning into fatigue from fighting the seemingly never ending stream of Grimm. Looking up at the sky, she saw an airship. She grinned as team CFVY jumped into the fight. The second year team was way more experienced and better at fighting than Ruby’s own team, and it was nice to have some reinforcements. 

The battle raged on still, but since the arrival of team CFVY, everyone’s spirits seemed slightly higher. The flow of Grimm seemed to be slowing slightly, and Ruby hoped the battle would be over soon. She ran out of Grimm to fight soon after that thought, and smiled slightly, knowing the fight would come to an end quickly now. She glanced around, trying to find people to help, but for the moment everything seemed under control. 

Nora and Ren were fighting a King Taijitu, Pyrrha and Jaune were battling with a group of Borbatusks, and the whole of team CFVY was fighting two persistent Death Stalkers. Ruby looked around for her team, and found them a second later. They were fighting a few Borbatusks and a Nevermore at the same time, and looked like they were losing. 

Before she could make her way over to help, an Ursa got in her way. While trying to kill the Ursa, Ruby saw Yang get flung across the street by one of the Borbatusks. Weiss and Blake were very outnumbered, and close to collapsing, and now Yang was unconscious. The Grimm were closing in on her team, and just as the Ursa moved to attack Ruby, everything went white, then black.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no update schedule for this work, because it’s just something I’m doing because I have an idea, and I’m not entirely sure how long it’s going to be or anything like that, so don’t be worried if I don’t update for a while.

“Yang, Ruby will be fine, don’t worry.”

“The doctor said she was stable, and should wake up soon. Seriously, Yang, calm down.”

Ruby could hear Blake and Weiss. She cracked her eyes open with a groan, and looked around. Before she could see much of the hospital wing, however, she was tackled by her sister. 

“Oh my god Ruby! You scared me! I’m just so glad you’re okay! Don’t do that ever again!”

“Yang! Get off her! She just woke up! Give your sister some space!”

“Yang! I can’t breath!”

Yang got off Ruby, looking a little sheepish.

“Sorry, sis. I’m just glad you’re okay! You’ve been out for a whole day. I was just so worried!”

Ruby smiled at Yang. Even though she could do without being crushed, she was glad her sister and the rest of her team were there. Just then the door to her room opened. 

Professor Ozpin walked in, looking as calm and collected as ever. 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, but I need to talk to Ms. Rose, alone. In any case, you three might wish to let her rest. She only woke up a little while ago,” Ozpin said, addressing 3/4 of team RWBY. They all nod, and walk out, a little reluctantly. Well, Yang was dragged out by Blake. Weiss walked out. 

Ozpin sat in a chair a few feet away from the bed. Ruby sat up nervously. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, Professor?” She asked, a little nervously. 

“Ms. Rose, what were the first words I said to you?” Oozing asked, instead of answered. 

Ruby thought for a minute. “You... you told me I have silver eyes.”

Ozpin nodded slightly. “Yes. Ms. Rose, what is your favorite fairytale?”

“Umm, well I like the tale of the two brothers,” Ruby answered, not sure where Ozpin was going with this. 

“Have you ever heard the fairytales of the Silver Eyed Warriors?”

Ruby shook her head. 

“Well, before the huntsmen, before even the kingdoms, there were the silver eyed warriors. Special people, born with brilliant silver eyes. It was said that they led the life of warriors, for the Creatures of Grimm, all of them, feared these warriors. The silver eyes had many powers, but as time wore on, silver eyes became less and less common. You, Ms. Rose, are the only silver eyed one in the whole school,” Ozpin said. Ruby followed his story with rapture, and it took her a second to realize that he was done talking. 

“So you’re saying that I’m one of them? A silver eyed warrior?”

“Yes. Ms. Rose, you are incredibly special. And somehow, when you saw your team in danger, your powers activated, and you were able to use your silver eyes.”

“But... how? I didn’t do anything, so how, how did I do whatever I did?”

“Your eyes have a connection to your emotions, so I believe that when you saw your team in danger, you were incredibly afraid for them. That fear unlocked your powers, but since you don’t know how to control them, the energy it took to use them led you to fall unconscious.”

“So how do I control them?”

“That is what I wanted to discuss with you. None of the other teachers here at Beacon know as much about silver eyes as I do. Therefore, it would only make sense if I were to train you to control your powers.”

“You’d teach me?”

“Yes. Think of it as private lessons. Of course, you are to recover before I start training you, but afterwards, yes. I will make a schedule that does not interfere with your classes, most like Orly once or twice a week.”

This was a lot to process for Ruby. All she could do was nod her agreement as Ozpin got up and walked out of the room, but not before telling Ruby to get well soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, it was more like a prologue than anything else. I promise the next chapters will be longer! Anyway, bye!


End file.
